The Dragon's Apprentice
by BoredomxIsxThexEnemy
Summary: Yurine Kaida has served Chase Young all of her life. What happens when one mission makes her question everything she lives for. I suck at summaries, sorry Rate M just to be safe. Possible ChasexOC No Lemons though I can promise you that!
1. Chapter 1

Allo all~ BoredomxIsxThexEnemy here, publishing my first story on . This story was originally posted (by me under the same pin name) on , but I wanted to post it here and see if I got any reviews. After all I would love some feedback on how to improve it. So enjoy.

* * *

It was a snowy day in a small village somewhere in China. The streets were busy with people buying things from the merchant stands setup along the sides of the street. In the middle of it all stood a man with long black hair, and orange eyes.

Chase's P.O.V.

"Tch.....what a pathetic town," Chase mumbled to himself, "but there's a power here that has caught my attention. Perhaps it is not as worthless as it appears." He crossed his arms and started down the northbound street. He had barely gone twenty feet (6 meters) when he heard shouts and pounding feet behind him.

"STOP! THIEF!"

"STOP HER!"

"IT'S THE WITCH!"

He turned around to see what was going on when he sensed the same power that had drawn him here approach. He uncrossed his arms and waited for it to get closer. It was a raw, unrefined power, so he had no doubt that if things turned ugly he could easily win.

Chase looked from person to person trying to decide who was releasing such a large amount of power when his eyes fell upon a young girl running from a group of rather large (and unhappy) men. The girl had been looking over her shoulder as she ran (she was sticking her tongue out at the men) so she had yet to notice Chase, obviously since she was on a direct collision course with him.

As she grew closer she must have grown tired of mocking the men because she turned her head to face Chase. Her facial features remained calm as she started to move a few feet to the left to avoid colliding with him. He stepped in front of her. Now she tried moving to the right, and he blocked her again. At this point a vein had become visible on her forehead. He smirked and waited for her to come to a stop, but she kept running. Chase realized she had no intention of stopping and began to wonder what her plan was. She closed her eyes and began to whisper something to herself. "….scatter," was all he could make out.

The wind picked up and black leaves began to swirl around the girl. Just as she was close enough that he could reach out and grab her she disappeared along with the power he was sensing. A few seconds passed and he could sense the power pulsating a short distance behind him. He turned around and saw the girl appear with black leaves surrounding her. She stumbled and coughed before she straightened up and continued running.

By this time the men were behind him panting and cursing under their breath. "You idiot! You let her escape!" The apparent leader of the group screamed at him.

"Perhaps you should try running faster," Chase said smirking, "rather sad that a little girl could outrun you."

"Why you- I'll crush you for that!" the man screamed throwing a rather sloppy punch at him. Chase could have easily stepped aside to avoid the blow, but instead he just simply held up his hand and took hold of his fist. A shocked expression appeared on the man's face followed by and irritated look. He stepped back and Chase released his hand. Then he tried his other hand, unfortunately for him this punch was worse than the last. This time Chase pushed his hand away and punched him in the face. The force of the blow threw him back into the other men.

The men who weren't knocked over began to help the men who were knocked over back to their feet. One of them reached down to help the man Chase had punched, but he refused it and got up to his feet. "You idiots! Go after the girl I'll deal with him," he said as he popped his knuckles. Chase smirked and let the men run pass him as he waited for the man to make his move first.

"You'll regret making me mad, I'll make sure of that," the man said popping his knuckles.

"We'll see," Chase replied with a broadening smirk. The man growled and clasped his hands together as he lifted them over his head. He let out some sort of battle cry as he brought his fist down on top of Chase. He quickly moved a step back and the man hit the ground Chase had just been standing on. His blow created a crater roughly 3 feet (about a meter) in diameter. His arms were buried in the rubble and he was trying with all his might to pull them back out.

"Here let me help you," Chase said as he took hold of the man's throat. He lifted him in the air with one hand and made a fist with his free hand. He punched the man in the stomach and at the same time released the man's throat. The man flew back into the air and before gravity could even begin to pull him down Chase was behind him and delivered a kick to his back that sent him straight into the air. As the man flew into the air he slowly opened his eyes only to see Chase Young before him, and that was the last thing the man remembers seeing. Chase pressed both of his feet into the man's stomach which sent him flying back into the street.

His impact made a crater about 12 feet (3 ½ meters) in diameter and 3 feet (about a meter) deep. Chase gracefully landed on the edge of the crater and looked down at the man. He was still breathing, barely but breathing none the same. He sighed as he realized that he had held back a little too much. He turned around and began to walk down the street when he felt an even stronger power nearby. He began to walk towards the source of the power when a loud explosion shook the ground. His walk turned into a sprint and as he approached the power he saw the source of the explosion.

A large suit of armor stood at the entrance of an alley. It was made of jet black metal and it was clearly empty. There was a gap between the pieces of armor and where the would-be-joints of a man would be, blue spheres that had an ominous glow floated. It held in one hand a very large claymore with the end of it resting on its shoulder. The group of men that had been with the first man, were cowering in front of the being, some had been knocked over and stared up at it from the ground. The being took a few steps toward the men and began to fall apart. Quickly, it lifted it blade and brought it down toward the men, but before it could reach them the sword shattered. The fragments vaporized before they even hit the ground. The creature turned and held its hand out toward something in the alley before it faded away into oblivion.

"W-what w-wa-was that?" one of the men said.

"I-it was so-some kind of d-demon," another said.

"That g-g-girl she cr-created it," yet another said.

"Then we should get rid of her," one of the biggest ones said. He was slightly trembling as he walked toward the alley. "Well come on guys, she's out cold, she can't create another," the man said trying to assure the men as well as himself. Slowly the others began to walk toward the alley.

That's when Chase got involved. He leapt in front of the men and crossed his arms. "I don't think you'll be bothering that girl anymore," he said.

"Move it pal. You have no idea what that witch is capable of," one of the men said.

"I think I do," Chase replied, "that's exactly why I can't let you kill her." Chase uncrossed his arms. There was a twisted look of disgust and anger across the men's faces.

"You're making a big mistake," the new "leader" of the group said, "if you get out of our way now we'll let you stay in one piece." The other men began to puff out their chests and cross their arms, each one was smirking. The scene made Chase chuckle.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Chase replied smirking back.

"Look around you, you're surrounded! There's no way you could possibly take on all of us at the same time!" One of the men called out. The men began to step toward Chase, some calling out taunts and others laughing at him. Chase's smirk grew, and he turned to the man to his left (he happened to be closest) and took a hold of his neck, than he threw the man into the group to his right, knocking 3 of them over. The other men paused for a moment deciding if they should be more afraid or irritated at the man. They must have decided upon irritated because the group began to charge at Chase.

"I have grown bored of this," Chase said. He let out an irritated sigh as he turned into his dragon form. The men skidded on their heels, some even fell over, as they tried to stop and run the other direction. It took about 30 seconds for the entire street to become empty.

Chase smirked and turned his attention to the girl in the alley. She was lying on her side, staring at Chase. It was the first time Chase had gotten a good look at her. Her eyes seemed empty, she must have been unconscious, and her hair was long, matted, and mud was streaked through it. Her clothes were at least 2 sizes too big, and her hands and bare feet were covered with scratches and bruises. Chase returned to his human form and took a step toward the girl. The alley surrounding them began to fade and swirl. It was soon replaced with a wasteland. Broken pillars and cracked walls loomed where, chase assumed, buildings once stood. Dark creatures that had the form of large dogs ran down streets of bodies piled upon each other. A large tower stood in the center of all the chaos and a voice rang out from it. "This is the world you seek is it not dark one?"

Chase was briefly taken back by this, but soon recovered his calm disposition. "And what concern of it is yours?" He replied to the voice.

"My only concern is to serve you dark one, after all you've saved my life," the voice remained calm as it continued, "No matter what dark future you seek, you have my service and loyalty." The scenery began to fade and return to the alley that Chase had been standing in; only this time the girl was not in sight. "What is it that you call yourself dark one?" The same voice from the vision spoke from behind him. He turned around and looked down at the girl.

Chase stared at the girl for a brief moment before answering. He was surprised that she had been able to sneak behind him without him becoming aware of her presence. "I am Chase Young," he responded still staring at the girl.

She bowed and replied, "Master Chase, I am at your service." Chase smirked. That was much easier than he could have hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase Young sat in his throne with his head leaning on his fist. A rather irritated expression was painted across his face. Wuya was pacing the floor muttering about the lack of Shen Gong Wu activations within the past few weeks. "It's been weeks since the last Shen Gong Wu showed itself. How much longer must I wait?" She said finally standing still. She looked at Chase. "Aren't you bored with just sitting here? Why don't you go steal some Wu from those Xiaolin Monks?" She ran up and put her face close to his. "For me?" She added smiling one of her "seductive" smiles.

"And why would I do that?" Chase replied his eyebrow arched.

"Because you love me," she said putting her hand under his chin and lifting his head up to look him in the eye.

Chase smirked, "Perhaps it is time we visit the monks," he closed his eyes, "or, rather, introduce them to Yurine." He stood up, causing Wuya to stumble backwards, and crossed his arms. "Yurine, come here," he said with a smirk.

~Your P.O.V~

You hung upside down polishing one of the massive marble pillars in Chase's lair. Your eyebrow twitched at Wuya's last comment. The thought of Chase truly loving her made your stomach churn. You paused as you thought about how Chase had never really loved anyone, at least not that you knew of. You sighed and continued to polish the pillar. Your ear twitched again this time because Chase had summoned you.

You closed your eyes and began to fall; you twisted yourself in the air until your feet where pointed to the ground. "I summon the element wind to lend me its power, scatter," you whispered to yourself. You felt the wind pick up, and although you didn't see it you knew black leaves were swirling around you.

In a matter of seconds you felt the air and pull of gravity disappear and felt nothingness around you. You kept your eyes closed, it didn't matter if they were opened anyway all that was around you was black. A few minutes passed, no time at all outside this realm, and you felt your feet touch the ground. You immediately knelt and bowed your head. You didn't even need to open your eyes; you knew you were in front of Chase.

"What matter do you wish for me to address, Master Chase?" You asked opening your eyes and looking up at Chase. Wuya was glaring at you and began to walk off.

"It's time you introduce yourself to the Xiaolin Monks," Chase said, his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Wouldn't you agree, Yurine?"

"You always seem to know what's best Master Chase," You replied standing up. Chase smirked and returned to his throne.

"Listen closely," he said.

~Three Hours Later~

You sat on the top branch of a tree in the middle of a dense forest, playing your flute. You had already found the Shen Gong Wu, the Falcon's Talon (I made that up just so you know). You had no idea what it did, nor did you care. You were just waiting for the Xiaolin Monks to show up. You let out a sigh, waiting for the monks was much more boring then you thought it would be.

You stood up and got ready to jump out of the tree when you saw something off in the distance. It looked like a legless gecko with four little stubs on top of it. "That must be them," you mumbled jumping out of the tree. You fell for a few seconds before you grabbed the nearest branch. You flipped yourself on top of it and waited for the monks to land. Another few minutes passed before you heard voices

"It must be close now," a girl's voice said.

"Dojo now are ya'll sure ya'll got the right place?" a boy's voice said.

"I'm sure guys. This headache of mine has gotten worse, it must be close," another boy's voice said.

"It had better or I will be most hot!" yet a third boy said.

"You mean steamed Omi," the fourth boy said.

"That is what I said Raimundo," the newly named Omi said.

You smirked, "This should be easier than I thought," you whispered to yourself. You waited until the monks came into view, or at least that was your plan. You heard a loud snap and felt yourself falling. "Crap," you whispered the pitch of your voice was higher, more distressed. You calmed yourself down and began your spell; "I summon the element win-" Was all you could get out before your chest hit a tree branch. You felt all of the air leave your lungs. You hit the next two branches before you were able to grab a hold of a branch.

"Did you guys hear that?" One of the boys asked.

"It sounded like it came from that direction," the girl said. You heard people running toward you and lowered yourself onto the branch below you. You put your hand on your chest breathing slowly and evenly. You realized you know longer had a hold of the Shen Gong Wu. 'NO! Where is it?' you thought panicked. You scanned the tree and spotted it on one of the highest branches. That's when the monks came into view.

"Hey who's that?" the girl asked.

"I've never seen her before," the darker skinned boy said.

"Look there's the Wu!" the little dragon said. You quickly recognized him as the dragon Chase planned on turning into Lao Mang Long Soup. 'So we've met before,' you thought smirking.

The little yellow skinned one began jumping from branch to branch trying to reach the Shen Gong Wu. He was on the branch right next to you before he stopped and stared at you. "Who are you?" he asked tilting his head. You didn't bother answering him, there was time for that later, instead you jumped to the nearest branch and worked your way to the Wu. The kid started to work up to the Wu too, and was always just a few jumps behind you. You reached the Wu first, and a few seconds later the kid had a hold of it too.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" You called out to him. He looked at you with a shocked expression.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as his eyes opened wide.

You smirked and avoided his question. 'Not just yet,' "Do you accept the challenge?" You asked him.

"Of course I do!" He replied, forgetting all about his question, "But I must warn you, I won't go easy on you just because you are a girl."

You smirked at his cocky attitude. You desperately wanted to beat him now, but you had to follow orders; you had to lose the showdown.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Following Through:

"I don't care what we do so I'll let you pick the game," you said tilting your head to the side and putting your free hand on your hips.

"All right…"Omi said a little confused, "the game is race to the Wu. First one to touch the Falcon's Talons wins. My Orb of Tornami against your-"

"My Shroud of Shadows," you said. You figured you would help him out since he didn't know what Wu you had. "And let's make this more interesting," you said. You had to wager Omi's freedom against yours, or so Chase had ordered. "If I win you'll come with me to Chase Young's lair." You heard the monks below you gasp. 'Is it really that shocking that I'm not on their side?'

"And if I win you'll return to the temple with us," Omi said.

'Just as Master Chase said he would.' "Agreed," you said bowing your head.

"Very well than, let's go-" Omi said

"Xiaolin Showdown!" You both called out in unison.

The scenery began to change from a dense forest to a twisted labyrinth. There was a river of lava with pieces of volcanic rock floating, forming, and melting. The second stage looked much calmer, a waterfall with pieces of rock sticking out in various places. The third stage had large mountain like spikes sticking out of the ground with pieces of rock barely balancing on top. The fourth, and final stage, was a vast empty space with the wind blowing in different directions. Each of the stages was placed at a higher elevation than the last, and the Sheng Gong Wu was at the top of a staircase just above the last stage.

Omi turned to face you, "Gong Yi Tan-HEY!" He called out. You took off before he could finish the "Tanpai" part. He quickly took off after you, "I will not be shown down by a girl!" He called after you.

"That's shown up, Omi!" The darker skinned boy called to him

You jumped on the nearest piece of volcanic rock, and the second you landed on it to masses of lava shot out of the river. You quickly leapt to the next one and looked over your shoulder, expecting to see the lava crash down onto the piece of rock. Instead you saw to humanoid figures made from lava. You felt a cool chill run down your back and turned to see Omi four leaps ahead of you.

You quickly continued down the river and just as you were about to leap off of the piece of rock you stood on when one of the same lava figures shot up in front of you. You jumped to the piece behind you and took your fighting stance. You quickly scanned the area trying to find the other one when you realized it was fighting Omi.

You turned your attention back to the lava man and prepared your spell. "I summon element water to lend me its power, spear," you muttered to yourself as you leapt toward the lava monster a spear of ice formed around you and you pointed to the monster. The spear flew at a high speed toward the creature and pierced its abdomen. You landed on top of the spear, 'Have to act before it melts,' you quickly chanted your second spell, "I summon the element wind to lend me its power, repulse." You held your right hand out in front of the lava man's would be face. An unseen force shot from your hand to the monster's head, forcing you back and the monster's head off.

You flipped yourself in the air and landed on a piece of rock a little behind the now headless monster. You began to look for Omi. 'Had best not let him die,' you smirked once you saw him almost at the end of the first stage. He was being followed by three of the lava men and looked rather panicked. He was also running fast enough that a trail of dust was following him.

'Better hurry or I'll lose' you chuckled at that thought. 'Wouldn't that be a bummer?' You ran after Omi, running just fast enough that you could catch up but not pass him. He made it to the end of the stage first (obviously), and you were just a few seconds behind him. He stopped suddenly and turned to face you. "Orb of Tornami Water!" He called out holding the orb up. Water came gushing out of the small sphere, and a huge wave formed in no time. It washed away the lava men, and continued its rampage toward you.

At this time you stopped jumping and instead leapt into the air calling out your spell as you did, "I summon the element wind to lend me its power, flight!" You felt the pull of gravity disappear and the air around you thicken. You began to urge your body forward and you began to move through the air. You stole a glance at Omi as you flew over him and the large wave; needless to say he was dumbfounded.

You landed on top of one of the large pieces of rock sticking out of the waterfall just as the spell began to fade away. You put your hand on your hip and looked down at Omi, "Coming?" You taunted. He glared at you and began to leap up the waterfall, making his way to you. When he finally reached you he leapt into the air and threw a kick at you. You caught his foot and twisted it causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the rock. He tried to kick your feet out from below you, but you jumped to the rock directly above you. You stayed crouched as you watched him get back to his feet and jump to the rock across from you. He leapt toward you and you did the same. Once you met in the air he threw several punches at you, and you blocked all of them. You began falling, and you kicked him in the stomach; forcing both of you backwards. He landed on his back and rolled to the edge of the rock, but he quickly recovered and stood up. You on the other hand landed gracefully on the edge of the rock just a little above him.

A loud crack broke through the temporary silence, and you felt the rock you stood upon begin to slide down the waterfall. You quickly jumped to another rock, but the same thing happened there. You kept moving up the waterfall and at one point looked back at Omi. He was jumping off the rocks you had just been on, following a few seconds behind you.

You finally made it off the waterfall and safely landed on…..a giant rock balancing on top of a spike that was a few thousand miles in the air. Just as you landed on it the rock began to tip forward. You quickly moved to the opposite end of the rock and it became balanced again once you got to the center. You let out a relieved sigh just as Omi landed on the rock next to you. This time he did not try to fight you, he just kept moving. You took off after him and kept a rather slow pace. 'Even if I'm supposed to lose I can't risk a fall off of one of these.'

Omi was now several leaps ahead of you, and you decided that if you wanted to look convincing you had to move faster. You sped up and in no time at all you were neck and neck with Omi. In a few minutes you were both at the end of the stage and came to a stop as you approached the empty vastness. You both stopped running and looked around for a way to safely make it to the other side. When you failed to find anything you turned to face Omi. He looked at you with a confused look and than his eyes widened.

"I have an idea!" He shouted out pulling the orb from his sleeve. He turned and faced the previous stage and called out, "Orb of Tornami, water!" The orb shot him into the air and to the end of the stage. You crossed your arms; you were impressed that he was able to think of such a clever idea in such a short amount of time.

He safely landed on the staircase and turned to look back at you. You stood there smirking and dismissively waved your hand at him. He turned and ran up the stairs and grabbed hold of the Falcon's Talons. The scene around you flashed and returned to the dense forest.

The other monks ran up to Omi to congratulate him. He stood in the middle of them holding all three Shen Gong Wu. He looked very proud of himself as he turned and looked at you. You were standing on a lower branch of a tree.

His face turned more serious as he spoke; "Now you must return to the temple with us." You remained quiet as you jumped out of the tree and stood in front of him. "Don't you have anything to say?" He asked with a confused tone, Or are you going to fight us? Or run away?"

"I am bound by my word," you said quietly. The monks looked at each other and than back at you. "What? Is it that unusual for a Heylin warrior to have honor?" You asked tilting your head to the side.

"Well yeah," the dark skinned boy said, "Especially a girl one." You stared at him which must have made him feel uncomfortable because he quickly added holding his hands up, "Although the only girl Heylin warrior we ever fight is Wuya."

"All right kiddos, enough chit-chat," the little dragon said growing into a much larger one, "Let's get back to the temple, you have chores to do." The monks began to groan as they climbed onto the dragon's back.

You began to walk toward the dragon when you sensed Chase's presence nearby. You glanced out of the corner of your eye and saw him standing at the very top of one of the trees with his arms crossed. He smirked just the dark skinned boy called out to you. "Hey, aren't you coming…uh…what did you say your name was?"

"It's Yurine Kaida," you said climbing onto the dragon's back.


End file.
